May the best win
by TheMiracuWorkshop
Summary: When Adrien arrives to school François Dupont, with his sister, he is immediately attracted to Marinette. However, Luka is as well, and he is being helped by the devil herself... Adrienette with bits of Lukanette. T for swearing. OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The beginning**_

It was the second day at school. Marinette had tried to arrive early, so she could talk to Alya, her new friend. She had been desplaced from her old seat, because although she had arrived early the day before to keep her seat, Chloé Bourgeois, her enemy since forever, had won it leaving an empty space next to her. She had also basically ordered Nino, who was in the first row, to leave an empty space next to him.

—These are for Charline and Adrikins— the blonde had said.

When Marinette had asked who those were, she had laughed in her face, stating that "even common people like her should know that".

When searching them in the Internet, she had been surprised to find that their were the sons of her favorite fashion designer.  
They were the Agreste siblings, Charlotte and Adrien.

* * *

 _Tuesday, François Dupont school, 7:50 am._

Today, when she had arrived to class with Alya, she was very surprised.

And it was a very big surprise indeed.

There was an Adrien Agreste poking a white chewing gum, a Chloé Bourgeois laughing out loud and a horror-stricken Charlotte Agreste.  
And all that was happening in her seat.

When Marinette was about to yell at them for putting chewing gum on her seat, someone exploted.

Surprisingly for her, it was Charlotte Agreste.

—Chloé, **how could you do this?** It's terrible, and whoever the owner of this seat is, she doesn't deserve it. Chloé, again, why do you do this? When I met you as a little girl you were good and sweet to everyone, and you're like that to me and Adrien, I know you can be good to the rest as well! The Chloé Bourgeois who is my best friend would never do this— said the girl, nearly begging.

She took a breath.

—Adrien, how's it going? —she continued.

—I. Don't. Know. How. To. **TAKE THE CHEWING GUM OUT**! — yelled the boy.

—I'll do it— Marinette said. She put a napkin in the gum, and when she was about to throw it in the trash, Chloé exploted.

—It's that... I felt so alone— she said sadly —and the other kids had their perfect and complete families and lots of friends, which made me furious. I missed you, Charline— she answered, sobbing.

—And...—continued Chloé —I'm sorry, Marinette, Alya.

That was shocking. The Chloé from 3 years ago, was no more.

—Hi there! —said a smiling Adrien. —My name is Adrien Agreste, and this is my sister Charlotte— he told Marinette, Alya, and Nino, who had just arrived.

—My name is Alya Césaire.

—I'm Nino Lahiffe, dude.

—And me, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleased to meet you!

* * *

Hello there everyone, my dear students! — said the teacher, better known as Madame Caline Bustier. — Today we have... wow! — she exclaimed, astonished — 5 new students!

—First, let me present the Agreste twins: Adrien and Charlotte! — proclaimed the teacher.

The mentioned waved their hands shyly, Charlotte sitting with Chloé and Adrien with Nino.

—Then— continued the teacher — we have Alya Césaire, who had already come yesterday.  
Alya smiled and saluted the class. She was sitting with Marinette.

—Now — she kept talking — apart from Chloé, Adrien and Charlotte, we have another celebrity: welcome Lila Rossi!

A green-eyed, brown-haired girl entered the class.

—I have a bad feeling about her being here— said the Agrestes simultaneously, who already knew her.

Chloé and Nino just laughed at the coincidence.

—Finally, we have our last new student. Welcome... —the teacher was interrupted.

—HERE!— shouted a girl who had just arrived. She was tall, and had short, brown hair, with eyes of the same color and a slightly brown skin color, dressed with a squared green blouse and blue jeans.

—Olivie Verau —growled Madame Bustier.

Olivie smirked, and sat next to Lila, which was the only seat available.

And when she turned back...

—Luka! — she exclaimed. — I hadn't seen you for a long time!

* * *

 _School Cafeteria, 1:35 pm._

It was lunchtime. While Olivie and Luka were recovering from the lost time, since they had been best friends when little, Marinette and Nino wanted to take Alya, Adrien, Chloé and Charlotte to their table.

They, enthusiastically, accepted.

As a matter of fact, Adrien had been so happy that he started running, and crashed with Olivie, causing the ink of her favorite pen to spill.

—Watch where you're going, you bad-dyed blonde! — she yelled. —Did your mom not give you eyes? —Olivie said.

—Yes, obviously, if not I wouldn't be seeing how ugly you are— answered Adrien.

—At least I am natural, as I haven't bought my face with money! —she exclaimed.

—Do you who are you messing with?

—What, are you going to call your daddy?

—I don't go to my father for stupidities! —he shouted.

—Then who? Your mom? Oh, wait, sorry, **YOU DON'T HAVE ONE**! — she responded.

Adrien was very hurt.

—Go die somewhere, bitch! — he exclaimed.

—Let's go, **ADRIEN!** —said a green-eyed girl, with blonde hair, a lilac blouse and black expensive jeans, a look only completed with a delicate necklace with a small rose.

Charlotte Agreste.

—You'll pay for that, Agrestes— said Olivie.

* * *

They were still in the cafeteria.

—I want revenge— confessed Olivie to Lila.

They were sitting on a table with Luka, Juleka, and Rose.

—Oh, honey, I know what you can do— said Lila in a singing voice.

—Tear that slut Charlotte's necklace.

—But my revenge is against Adrien! —said Olivie.

—Yeah, but don't do anything to him, poor boy— said Lila. —However, her sister has always prevented me from being with Adrien. She deserves it— continued Lila, voice dripping with venon.

—Break that necklace. It isn't relevant to her.

—Will do.

Olivie didn't know the real value of the necklace. Lila did.

* * *

When the Agrestes, along with the Bourgeois girl were going to pick up their desert, two girls approached them.  
Olivie and Lila.

—What do you want? — asked Chloé carelessly, already smelling a conflict.

—Adrien, if according to you, I'm such a slut, then I need my collar! —shouted Olivie.

And she tore Charlotte's collar, making it fall to the floor.  
Adrien and Charlotte were astonished, with their eyes bulging out.

Charlotte bent down, picked up her necklace, and when she realized that the purple lace with the rose was no longer on her neck, and that the lace was broken, she started crying.

Chloé grabbed her best friend's face, making Charlotte lean on her shoulder.

—How could you? That was the last gift our mother gave Charlotte before sqshe vanished FOREVER! — Adrien's voice b Cada porta tecracked.

—I... didn't know that. I'm so sorry— apologized Olivie.

—"You didn't know". That's **BULLSHIT**! — yelled Adrien.

While the two other girls went to the bathroom, Adrien remained there, fuming.

—Lila, you lied to me! You said the necklace was priceless! — exclaimed Olivie.

—I... didn't know as well. Oops! — said Lila, but her laughter gave her away.

—Olivie, listen to me. From now on, **THIS IS WAR** — he said, and he walked away.

Olivie felt sad and embarrased.

 _I am truly sorry._

* * *

 **If you want to leave feedback or reccomendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop team**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: May the best win**_

It was the last hour of class, the group of Madame Bustier was in Literature class with their tutor.

—Well, guys, today we are going to make groups for a school project about World Literature— said the teacher.

Many students complained, others rolled their eyes.

—Yes, I know. Boring. However, we are in high school. Next year you will enter the lycée, and you have to be prepared— sighed the teacher. —Well, the groups ar…

—Miss, can we use headphones in class?— interrupted Adrien.

—Of course not. Why do you ask?- questioned the teacher.

—Then, Why is _Miss_ Vereau using them?- the blond asked slyly.

— **VEREAU!** — throned the teacher

—I..I…I'm sorry, Madame— said Olivie, embarrassed.

—I was going to pair you with Mister Couffaine so you could spend more time together, since you've been separated for so long, but not anymore—proclaimed the teacher. —I'm sorry Couffaine, but you will not be able to be with your best friend— she continued.

She approached Olivie.

—I'll keep those headphones until next month. I'd tell you go to the headmaster's office, but since you're new I'll forgive you— declared the teacher.

—Go die, Agreste— she whispered when the teacher returned to her desk.

—Now the groups— said the teacher.

—Group 1: Agreste, Charlotte; Césaire and Vereau— she said

—Group 2: Bourgeois; Lahiffe and Rossi— immediately, Chloe and Lila looked at each other with hatred and Nino gulped audibly.

—Group 3: Agreste, Adrien; Dupain-Cheng and Couffaine, Luka— Adrien smiled at Marinette, and she smiled back.

—Group 4: Bruel, Haprelé, Kanté and Lavillant.

—And finally, Group 5: Couffaine, Juleka; Kubdel and Lê Chien.

—Now, Let's assigned the topics— asserted the teacher.

—Group 1: Contry: France. 2000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne.

—Group 2: Contry Russia. Crime and Punishment by Fiódor Dostoyevski.

Lila growled, Chloe snorted and Nino fainted.

—Alya, please take Nino to the infirmary. Group 3: Contry: England, Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare— Marinette smiled.

—Group 4: Greece: The Odyssey by Homer, and Group 5: Contry: Germany. Anna Frank's diary by Anna Frannk.

Alix and Kim growled.

—Well, guys. The presentation must last a total of 20 minutes approximately. It must include the biography of the author, the summary of the book, the rhetorical figures used and why, the message towards their society, impacted on them, impacted on us, and how does it helps us to understand the culture of that country. For the Odyssey, the last topic is not necessary, and for Romeo and Juliet, include both England and Italy.

—Now, you guys are going to go to the library. I **HOPE** you will behave yourself since I've got to go to a meeting with Mrs. Blanchette and Ms. Bravillard. Kanté, you are in charge until I come back— said the teacher.

* * *

 _Library of the François Dupont, 2:45 pm_

Everyone went to the library as a group. Some students took the time to work and actually do their projects. Others, the majority, took advantage of it for "other things".

—Sooo…Who do you like, Luka?— asked Olivie to his friend. She had noticed, for some days now, that he seemed to be with his mind in the clouds. It could have been a million things. Maybe he was not concentrated because of a song, or maybe he had problems with a chord. However, both of those things unusually happened. Besides, she had never seen him that bad before. Like a car has crushed his heart…yep, he had a crush.

Luka refused to answer, but she insisted, just as Lila, who had stuck to them like chewing gum.

The Agrestes and the Bourgeois, on the other hand, had already finished collecting the books they needed, although they did not read them.

Charlotte smiled mischievously.

—And ... Adrien, my dear brother— she said, using the tone she used to get information from him. From time to time he liked to scrub his brother, but with love... mostly. —Any beautiful girl, besides Chloé and me? — she said.

On one side of that area of the library, behind a shelf near the Agrestes, Luka steeled himself.

Adrien put on a dreamy look.

Both sighed.

—Marinette— they said in unison.

—Luka, Lila, Olivie, **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** — said Charlotte.

—Breathin'— Lila answered.

The other 5 looked at her really annoyed.

It was not the time for jokes.

—So you like Dupain-Cheng, huh, Agreste? — Olivie said.

—Yes, so what? — he said.

—Well, Luka here does too— she replied

—And what does oil hair have to do with this? — He said.

—Hey! — said Luka.

—Shut up, Adrien! — Olivie snapped. —Look cheap goldilocks, Luka is going to get the girl.

-We'll see about that…

— **DO YOU WANT A FIGHT?** — exclaimed Lila. — Well, let's fight!

Immediately afterwards, she began to throw the books she found to the three Parisians.

She only hit Chloé, causing a bruise on her forehead.

— **Ouch!** — Chloé hissed. — Now I will not be able to pose with daddy! **HOW DARE YOU!** This is ridiculous, **UTTERLY** ridiculous.

Lila kept throwing books, but only to the Agrestes.

Again, she did not succeed.

She grabbed another book to throw at Charlotte, when suddenly the librarian started yelling.

—You three! — said the librarian, Madame Noregarde, pointing to Luka, Olivie and Lila. —Leave the library, **NOW**!

-Hey, **don't you know who I am?** \- Lila spat - I am Lila **ROSSI** , daughter of **PIERRE ROSSI!** \- She continued - If you don't take back what you just said, I will...!

—Lila, let's go— Luka said, his eyes apologizing to the librarian, but not before throwing an accusing glance to the other three spectators.

Lila snorted.

—You're right, we can't be seen together with these **FREAKS!** — she said. —Sorry for interrupting the meeting of the motherless club! — she shouted.

—Lila, that was cruel— Olivie said. Even though she was seen as a bad rebellious girl, Olivie had a good heart and she knew no one deserved to be treated that way.

— **SO WHAT?** They deserved it— she said

While they were leaving, Luka stood up, turned around, and solemnly proclaimed:

 _Adrien, you may have won this battle, but you won't win the war._

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop team**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Perfect Project**_

 _Agreste Mansion, 9:30 am_

It was Saturday, and Adrien, Marinette and Luka had agreed to meet up at Adrien´s house to do the project about Romeo and Juliet

—Plagg, go with Charlottte— said Adrien to his playful cat.

 **DING DONG!** The bell rang.

—It is a girl that goes by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng—said Nathalie, the assistant of the Agrestes.

— _Great_ — thought Adrien while he ran to open the door.

—Hey Marinette— said Adrien. —It's great you came by early.

—Hey Marinette! — said in unison Charlotte and Chloe, who was visiting.

—Hey Adrien! —she said. —Hey girls. Chloe, yesterday I saw you coming out of the library with a bruise. I thought it was going to take longer to heal itself but it's almost unnoticeable now!

—I know! I put some ice in my forehead for the rest of the day and today Emilie called all her crew of makeup artists, so they could hide it. They totally succeeded, right? — said Chloe excited.

Emilie Bourgeois, the oldest daughter of Mister Bourgeois, was a model and knew many extraordinary professional makeup artists. With her slender figure, her sky-blue eyes and dark blond hair, she was one of the most beloved people of the fashion industry.

—Well, bye! We don't pretend to interrupt anything—said Charlotte, and winked at her brother.

While she and Chloe left, Adrien blushed like he was in a competition with a tomato to see who the reddest was.

—Well Marinette, I guess we should wait Luka— said Adrien. —Meanwhile, Marinette, what do you like?

—Well, let's see, I like the color pink. It's so pretty! Besides, it matches with mostly every other color. I also like to design clothes. Your father is one of my main inspirations, he is so talented— said Marinette

—That's so cool! I am sure my father would love to hear that— answered Adrien.

Adrien quickly noticed that Marinette was looking nervously everywhere, which worried him.

—Is everything okay, Marinette? — asked Adrien

—Oh yeah, everything is fine. It's just that… umm….hehe…Is there any…food? — said Marinette shyly.

—Of course, Mari! — exclaimed Adrien. —I'll be right back.

A few minutes later, he came back with a dish with macaroons.

—Thanks Adrien! — said Marinette, as she went to take a bite of one of them. —Ihtz dliciuss— she said with her mouth full.

 **DING DONG!**

—Luka— Adrien said under his breath.

* * *

After Luka entered the mansion, Adrien started to only do the project

Which made the girl want to spend more time with him.

* * *

It had already been 4 hours, and their project was finished.

—Well, that was fast…—said Luka.

—Haha, yeah. I'm sure we will have an excellent grade— said Marinette.

The awkward silence was interrupted by the doorbell.

—What's up goldilocks! — said Olivie to the Agreste boy, waiting outside the mansion's door. —You see, I came to pick up my friend.

—Uhh…okay? — he exclaimed, trying to keep his composure in front of Marinette.

Olivie rolled her eyes.

— _MASHED BLUEBERRIES COME HEREE_ — she said to Luka. —And Agreste, you'd better watch your back.

—Bye Marinette! —yelled the pair of best friends.

—Bye Oli, Bye Luka!- she said.

They left.

—Marinetteeee— sang Charlotte as she walked down the stairs with Plagg and Chloe. —Adrien has something he wants to tell youuu…

Plagg meowed.

Adrien growled at him.

—HA HA HA, Adrien you sound just like a cat! —she mentioned. —A _chaton_.

—So, what did you wanted to tell me _chaton_? —Marinette said teasingly, without noticing the ladybug in her hair.

—What I wanted to say, _bugaboo_ — he answered pointing out the so called ladybug, which she had just noticed, —was that Lottie and I are going to throw a pool party next Saturday and we wanted to invite you.

—DON'T CALL ME LOTTIE! —shouted Charlotte—We want to invite the whole class and…

—B-But that would mean inviting Luka, Olivie and **LILA** — said Chloe

—Well….um…. — Adrien stammered.

—And what's wrong with that? Invite them.

Adrien, Charlotte and Chloe stared at her astonished.

—Even though you guys don't really get along, invite them— Marinette said. —It's the worst when someone excludes you. If you don't believe me, ask Chloe.

—…she is right…— Chloe said.

Adrien wanted to object, but his eyes caught view of Marinette's. As he saw her deep and mysterious blue eyes, he couldn't resist.

—Okay, they will be more than welcome— proclaimed Adrien.

—Merci, _chaton_ — said Marinette, glad that he had followed her advice.

The mansion's clock rang.

 _1:00 pm._

—Darn it, I've gotta go— said Marinette. —Bye, girls, bye _chaton,_ and thanks for everything.

—Ciao, Marinette! —said the two blondes.

—Later, bugaboo— Adrien said.

Marinette left.

—Adrien! — Chloé shouted. —Why did you invite them?

—I could not resist her bluebell eyes.

* * *

Marinette was returning to her house.

And she was thinking

Luka had been helpful and friendly as always, and for Marinette, he was a friend she couldn't afford to lose. He liked him very much and considered him a true (and cute) gentleman.

Adrien, on the other hand ...

 _ **Sigh.**_

Adrien had listened to her for the first 10 minutes, but when Luka came, he ignored her the next 4 hours.

Increasing her desire to talk to him, to be with him.

Now, they had spent "together" 5 more minutes before Marinette had to leave.

And that…

That sudden approach and distance…

Those moments, when he was serious, working and then started to tease Marinette by calling her Bugaboo.

Those little, yet big, things that made him so different from Luka…

That…

 _That was what made Marinette to crave being with him._

* * *

 **We're so sorry we haven't updated earlier. Fortunately, we are technically in vacation already, so updates will be faster.**

 **If you want to leave feedback or recommendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop Team**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: News and more news**_

 _François Dupont College, 2:50 pm._

—Well guys, — said the teacher that Wednesday. — Every single one of you had finished with their presentations. Congratulations! Now, the grades.

This short phrase caused big tension in the room.

—Kante, highest score: 20,20

Max did a small victory dance.

—Now, the two Agrestes, very good: Charlotte 20, 19 and Adrien 19, 19.

— **HA HA HA!** What was that? Did I BEAT you _Adriboo_? — said Charlotte, showing off her grade on his face.

—Shut up, Lottie— said Adrien.

— **DON'T CALL ME LOTTIE YOU M..**

—Agrestes, please calm down. Then, very good! Césaire, 18, 18.  
Couffaine, Juleka and Lavillant 18, 17, Dupain-Cheng 17, 17, Couffaine, Luka 16, 17 and Lahiffe 16 y 16.

— **WOOHOO!** I passed **SUCKERS** — shouted Nino.

Alya rolled her eyes.

—Lahiffe, calm down— sighed Bustier.- Bourgeois, Bruel y Hapréle 15, 15, Vereau 14, 15.

The teacher exhaled.

—Rossi, Kubdel, Le Chiên… we need to talk after class. You failed.

— **WHAT? NO!** — shouted Lila. — **DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?**

— **ROSSI!** Calm down or I'll put you 0- said the teacher. —Well, there is a new project coming on, which I am really excited about. It is… a project with triple credit for English, Literature and Arts!

All the class complained.

—Hey, calm down. We are going to do a movie!

All the class cheered.

—I should have saying that. OKAY, guys…guys stop with the cheers or I'll,,, Kim…. **KIM COME DOWN FROM THE DESK. STOP IT EVERYONE OR ILL SUSPEND THE PROJECT.** **  
**  
The cheering stopped.

—Okay, okay. Everyone's job has already been assigned, in order to avoid fights and complains. I took into consideration your abilities and virtues. So, let's start! —announced the teacher.

—Director and Editor: Kante! Producer: Agreste, Charlotte! Lead Male Role: Agreste, Adrien! Lead Female Role: Rossi! Catering: Lavillant! Costume Department and Sets: Dupain-Cheng! Make-up Artist: Couffaine, Juleka! Screenwriter: Couffaine, Luka and Césaire. Visual Effects and Lighting: Vereau. Supporting Actor: Bruel, Hapréle, Kubdel and Le Chiên. Finally, our Manager is Bourgeois.

—Your movie—continued the teacher— must show us in a noticeably clear way American culture. Besides, you must have an adequate use of language.

—In Literature we will consider 3 criterions: organization, communication and use of the language; in English we will consider 2 criterions: analysis and investigation; finally, Arts will consider 2 criterions answer and creative thinking.

—Everyone must have a minimum of 3 minutes on screen. Supporting actors must have at least 10 minutes and the main ones 20 minutes.

 _ **RIIINGG!**_

—See you tomorrow guys! I have to go to a meeting with the literature teacher —said the teacher before she left.

When the teacher was far enough so she couldn't hear them, the Agrestes went to the front of the class.

— **GUYS!** —said Charlotte

—Today we are going to invite you all —continued Adrien

—To the party…

—Of the century…

— **A POOL PARTY ON THE AGRESTE MANSION!** —they shouted in perfect unison.

—It's on Saturday —said Charlotte

—Be there on time —added Adrien, pretending he was always on time with a sly smirk.

— **AND YOU ARE ALL INVITED!** —shouted both of them. From outside the school, a loud horn was heard from the Gorila's car. —Well, bye! — said the pair of siblings, and they left before they were forbidden to go to school forever…again.

* * *

Marinette was overly excited, well nervous but mostly excited. It was the perfect opportunity to show her designs to the Agrestes!

She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t noticed something falling out of her backpack.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette— said Luka, imitating the moment when they first met-you dropped this. — He said showing her sketchbook.

—Ah ... thank you Luka! —Marinette thanked him while grabbing the notebook.

Their hands brushed, and their eyes met.

—You are really pretty Marinette —whispered Luka.

— What did you say? —Asked Marinette, as dense as ever.

—Nothing ha ha. See you tomorrow! — He answered before he ran away, leaving Marinette baffled.

* * *

 _Exit of the François Dupont School, 3:15 pm._

— ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT?! —Olivie said to Luka, coming out of the blue.

—And where did you come from? - Luka asked him.

—It does not matter!

—Yes, it does!

— No! Look, blueberry, the next time you're such a coward, I'll force you to read the extended version of the ADRIEN AGRESTE biography by ANDRÉ BOURGOIS.

—Wait, they really exist? I thought that was a myth.

—Chloé's request.

—Oohhh, okay.

The two friends left the school walking.

* * *

Café de la Paix, L'Ópera Grenier, 6:30 pm.

The Agrestes were in their break from modelling this afternoon.

—And what is your plan, Adrien?

—Quiet, Charlotte. Okay, I can't say much but let me just tell you that Marinette will never forget our pool party —the boy replied, with many ideas in mind.

—I hope so, I'm tired of you coming to my room because you're lonely— the girl replied.

— Hey, what happened with sibling love?!

—Very funny, Adrien.

Suddenly, shouts were heard from outside.

— **IT'S ADRIEN AGRESTE!** – An excited fangirl said.

—And his sister— someone mentioned.

—It does not matter, it is. Adrien. **WILD!** \- The girl replied.

Quickly many people began to look at the siblings just like if they were animals at the zoo.

—I think ... it would a good idea to leave? - Charlotte asked.

—You read my thoughts— he said before they began to run.

* * *

 **If you want to leave feedback or recommendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop Team**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Unforgettable**_

 _Dupain-Cheng Pâtisserie, second floor, 9:35 am._

She finally did it. Marinette finished her bikini. It was really beautiful. It had a pink shade (just like her bedroom walls) with some black spots that gave them the perfect final touch.

Marinette grabbed her backpack, were she put her bikini, sunblock, two towels (one for her body and the other one for her hands), clothes that she could put on later, clothes that she could put on in case the clothes she was going to put on later got lost or wet, a sketching notebook, sandals, and finally another towel.

—Marinette, **MARINETTE!** —said a little voice— You look pretty.

A black hair head with brown eyes and Asian features peeked. She was Bridgette Cheng, Marinette´s cousin, who came by because her parents were on a business trip that day,

—Mari, why can't I go with youUu? —asked the girls.

—My dear cousin: first, this party is not for 10 year-old girls. And besides, you have to do your homework…

—But…but I don´t want toOoO… — complained the minor.

—Ha ha, that´s not how the world works (even though we all would love it) you still have to do it.

—Can I at least pick you up? — the little girl asked.

— Nope, I come alone.

—Pleassee?

Bridgette put her best puppy eyes.

—Ohh, Brid, you are the personification of mischief. All right, all right.

—Yayy! Thanks Mari —said Bridgette.

Marinette grabbed her backpack

—Bye, Mom! Bye dad! Bye Brid! Bye Tikki! — she said to her family and her reddish-haired dog, Tikki.

* * *

 _Agreste Mansion, 9:50 am._

 **DING DONG!**

It had already been 10 minutes since Marinette's departure and she had finally reached her destination.

—Bugaboo, what a pleasant surprise! — Adrien said teasing Marinette.

—Shut up Chaton.

 **BOOM!**

— Who climbed up without my permission? — questioned Adrien to the staircase.

— He he he... — Olivie's face popped out from down the stairs, with a Ladybug doll in her hand.

— **NO, NOT MY LADYBUG COLLECTION** — he shouted and started to chase her.

Miraculous Ladybug was a very famous cartoon show throughout Paris. It tells the story of two children, Tikki and Plagg, who transformed into two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Both Marinette and Adrien were big fans of the show. That is why Marinette called her pet Tikki and Adrien (and Charlotte) had named their cat Plagg.

—Hehe, yeeah the boy loves that show— said a voice.

Marinette freaked out a little bit too much over the sudden interruption.

—Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you— Charlotte said, —It´s just so entertaining to make fun of my brother.

Just then, Olivie came down the stairs with a poster of Miraculous in her hands, followed by Adrien.

When they were about to finish coming down the stairs, Olivie, out of nowhere (or at least Marinette thought so), took a bottle of water and poured it on the last step.

When Adrien stepped on it, he slipped and fell into Marinette's arms, who was in front of him.

The two blushed.

Charlotte couldn´t help but to put her pervert face.

Olivie was furious. Luka deserved Marinette! She couldn´t keep watching it so she left.

—I'm sorry Marinette — Adrien said trying to recover his cool (and failing terribly)

—No ... problem … there…is… — were the only words Marinette could come out with. — I have to change…em.. Where is the bathroom?

—Ah, uh..

—Down the hall—said Charlotte interrupting Adrien.

—Thanks — said Marinette before she went to the bathroom to put her bikini.

—Hey brother I think you should go with her. —Charlotte said after Marinette left. —You lost your cool over there…veeryy casual.

—YOU...you shut up—he said to her.

 _Pool of the Mansion, minutes later_

—Well, the water is cold- Marinette said, already in a bikini, touching the water with her foot. —Very cold. I guess I'll wait.

—Don't worry, —said Adrien. — It's going to get better.

Suddenly, he picked her up with his arms.

—3 ... 2 ... 1 ... — Adrien said, — and, **GO!**

Afterwards, he threw her to the pool.

—Ahh…well, okay, it's not that cold anymore— Marinette said to Adrien from the pool.

The pool was full of people.

Adrien jumped and got in the pool.

—People! — He said going near her sister, who was wearing a green bikini— **LET'S PLAY!**

They started playing volleyball, basket, among others.

Adrien interacted with everyone, which was a pity for Marinette since she wanted to spend more time with him.

—Marinette, what's wrong? — Adrien said intrigued to see his face.

—Ah, em, welll ... I am hungry? —He told Adrien.

— Don´t worry—said Adrien. —I'll bring you a cupcake.

Adrien quickly left the swimming pool walking like the model he is with water dripping from his hair, just like a movie.

Marinette turned red.

His green eyes showed a new expression with each step, and his biceps and abdominals flexed under his shirt. It seemed like he was walking in slow motion.

Marinette sighed with the thought of touching his hair and…

 _Nope, NOPE. Not today brain. Well any day, He... he is just a friend…right? Why does that sound so weird to say…or well think? And why does…_

—Marinette, I have your cupcake— said Adrien taking Marinette out of her dream— but you have to come out of the swimming pool if you want to eat it Bugaboo.

Marinette came out and Luka appeared with her towel.

—Marinette, here is your towel—he spoke.

— Ah! Thanks Luka! —Marinette replied.

—Marinette and Luka / Sitting under a tree / Peeling the turkey **/ AND KISSING! WUU ~~!** –sang Olivie

Adrien glared at her.

Olivie showed him the middle finger.

Marinette ate her cupcake, oblivious to all of that.

Everyone was already getting bored with the pool. Luka had changed incredibly fast, and imitating Marinette, picked up a cupcake.

Looking at the pool, Adrien got an idea.

—Well, Marinette, I leave you. I have to exercise, —Adrien told Marinette walking towards the pool.

—Ah! — Marinette replied —W... well.

Adrien stopped. He stretched, showing himself in all splendor. His blond hair turned gold with sunlight. His eyes shone like two emeralds. Adrien stood on the edge of the pool, and, doing a dive, jumped. In the pool he began to swim slowly.

—My brother and his nonsense —Charlotte said, appearing next to her.

Marinette did not react.

— Heyyy! — A voice shouted.

— Em! — replied Charlotte.

Émilie Bourgeois and Charlotte Agreste hugged each other.

— Emilie! It´s been years — Charlotte said. —How did it go in Quebec?

—Cool! — Émilie replied. —I got there the beautiful coat I'm wearing! Have you seen my sister?

— Ah! Your sister is at the table on the left eating ice cream with Alya and Nino.

— Oh okay. — said Emilie —How's her bikini?

—It's yellow with black stripes.

—Ooff! Well thank God, I didn't want her to be hanging around with MY blue bikini. Well, Ciao.

—Ciao Em!

Marinette had not paid attention to their talk.

She was busy with …other things

One of those MaNy things was Adrien swimming.

His eyes shone like two lanterns, green as a forest. His biceps flexed as he moved nimbly, gliding across the pool. Her hair looked like pure gold. Marinette wondered if that hair was as soft as it looked like and she wanted to touch it.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Stop it, Marinette. Bad Marinette._

— Die, Bitch! —said a voice.

It was Olivie, on the edge of the pool.

She jumped down in front of Adrien Agreste, causing water to enter his nose, eyes and mouth.

* * *

 _Minutes before_

 _Olvie was bored, she had no one to talk to. Lila, in her white bikini, had thrown herself on a beach chair because she wanted to tan._

 _So Olivie decided to practice her favorite hobby._

 _Annoy Adrien Agreste_

 _And why not? Drown him a little._

* * *

Marinette and Charlotte laughed their asses out.

—Thanks, thank you—said Olivie making a bow. — I give shows every Saturday, and they don't cost much, trust me.

Marinette and Charlotte laughed even more, yes that was possible.

—Vereau- said Adrien. — I'm **NEVER** going to forget about this.

He left the pool, tired, to change clothes.

—And, Marinette, —Charlotte said. —What do you think of my brother?

The images of Adrien in those black bath clothes filled Marinette's mind.

She turned red.

—Am, this ... I ... um ... huh? — Marinette stammered, red as cherry.

Charlotte just laughed.

* * *

 _Inside the Agreste Mansion, shortly after_

 **DING DONG!**

The bell of the Agreste mansion rang.

Adrien went to open, since he had finished changing.

— Hello, Adrien Agreste! — said Bridgette Cheng. —I've come to pick up Marinette. Oh, can I have a cupcake? — Asked watching a table full of candy temptingly.

—Of course, and Marinette is near the pool— said Adrien, smiling.

Bridgette went to the table and picked up two cupcakes. She went looking for Marinette, when suddenly she collided with someone; making her drop her cupcake.

Luka.

Bridgette glared at him.

Luka glared at her too.

—Marinette, **LET'S GO** — said Bridgette when she found her.

—Yes, but quiet, little one— replied her cousin,

After saying goodbye to everyone, the two left.

* * *

 _Parisian streets, 1 minute later_

—Brid, umm, there is this question that just kinda popped out of my mind. So, what do you think of Luka and Adrien? — Marinette asked.

Bridgette, obviously, already knew the names of all Marinette's classmates.

—Just follow your heart, Mari, —she answered. —But I would prefer to include Adrien as a new member of our family.

Marinette blushed.

* * *

 **If you want to leave feedback or recommendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop Team**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **The School Field Trip**_

 _Computer Lab, François Dupont. 11: 30 am._

—Okay, okay—said Miss Beaument, the computer teacher— today, all of you are going to finish your safe browsing report on the Internet.

Unfortunately for Adrien, since he was the first of the list, he had to sit in the last place. It was like life was willing to make his life impossible, and that it was never going to stop. Olivie, stealthily, gave some thrusts to Adrien's pencil case , which ended up falling (" _Who brings a pencil case to a computer lab?_ ", she thought). While Adrien gathered all his things, Olivie took advantage of the situation and searched for…inappropriate... pages on Adrien's computer and quickly returned to her place at the other side of the classroom. When Adrien returned to see his computer, he was horrified.

— **AGRESTE!** —shouted the teacher— can you explain what the hell is that?

— No-nothing, teacher, I was just gathering my things from the floor and this popped out of nowhere. —said Adrien scared.

—AhHhH, so it **POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE?** Like, magically? That is so interesting, especially since it is TOTALLY possible—

Olivie laughed.

—Vereau, if you have something to share, pLeAsE don't let me interrupt you.

—Um...nothing…I just found it fu-I mean totally barbaric how he was watching those **HORRIBLE** videos—she said with a sad look on her face.

—AhA that is so tru- wait a minute. How do you know they were videos? —Adrien said confused. —Hold on, **HOLD ON. YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?** You are such a spoiled brat.

— **ENOUGH!** — exclaimed the teacher. —Vereau and Agreste, you both are giving me a headache. Explain yourself NOW or I´ll…—he was interrupted by the bell.

 _"Saved by the bell"_ thought Olivie.

—This is not over you… guys….—the teacher said while trying to stop them. —Ugh, forget it, why am I even a teacher.?

All the students went to their homeroom since they had a school field trip to the Place de l´Opera.

On their way, everyone was choosing their partner.

—Luka, Luka! —Olivie called him—We can be partners..

—OLI! —Lila screamed— You´ll be my partner.

—Um, okay? — she replied a little bit disappointed, but just a little bit.

—Cool! —Lila said.

On the other side of the school, Charlottte was carrying out her plan.

—Okay, this is what is going to happen. I´m going to sit next to Chloe and you, Alya, you have to sit with Nino, so that Adrien and Marinette are going to be forced to sit together…in a romantic way—she said.

—But, I wanted to be with Mari!

— _ **Sigh.**_ Well, Alya, when you have the responsibility to make this ship bloom, you can´t blow it. This ship MUST bloom. Besides you and Nino will have some "alone" time and, I mean, you like him and he totally likes you sooo…

—THAT IS…that is not true….—she tried to lie, but it was helpless. Both of them knew what was going on between the pair. —Uh..uh…fine.

—So ladies! The plan. —concluded Charlotte.

* * *

 _Parking lot of François Dupont, 11:45 am._

It was time for the plan.

—Agreste, Adrien—said the teacher —Go sit with your partner inside the bus, don´t forget your ID.

—Eh, I guess I´ll sit with Ni..

—NINO! Sit with me! — shouted Alya — Ehem… I mean… Will you please sit with me?

Nino blushed.

—Eh yeah sure dude…I mean dudette ( _"Come on, Nino, get it together"_ he thought) No problem, A-Alya.

—Well, I guess I'll be with you then — said Marinette to Adrien.

—Yeah, I guess. — answered the boy trying to hide his smile.

The plan worked.

Charlotte did a small victory dance.

* * *

Sadly for Adrien and Marinette, Lila and Olivie decided to sit behind them.

—What if we put them a small prank? —suggested Lila.

—I think it´s an excellent idea. — answered Olivie. They had to embarrassed Adrien so he could lose his chance with Marinette.

In the front seats...

Marinette and Adrien were chatting animatedly, Marinette happy to spend time with her new friend and Adrien happy to spend time with his crush.

—And, Marinette, how did you get this? — Adrien asked, pointing her chest, referring to the necklace she seemed to put on especially for the occasion.

—Puberty— answered Marinette without thinking.

Adrien blushed.

Marinette blushed too, finally understanding what she said.

—Ahh, ehh, oww that. My-my grandma gave it to me. Hehe..

Adrien remained blushed.

Suddenly, he felt like something was on his hair. Soon he realized there were some small papers. ( _"Ugh, this girls again? Remain calm, Adrien. For Marinette."_ )

When he saw there were some paper on Marinette´s hair too, he got mad. ( _"OKAY, ENOUGH, Attack Adrien. FOR MARINETTE."_ )

He turned around.

—Why do you guys always have to be messing with our lives? —he said to Lila and Olivie.

—Because we want and can do it —answered Olivie teasingly.

—Olivie that is not how you should treat Adrien! — said Marinette

Olivie doubted.

—You are right, I'm sorry, Adrien —she answered, thinking that maybe Marinette won't like Luka if he hang out with rude people.

—Dear students, we are finally here! — proclaimed the teacher, taking the 4 children out of discomfort.

* * *

 _Center of the Place de L'Opera. 1:35 p.m_

—Well, guys, the tour is over— said the guide — but before it ends, we have a small number for all of you!

The teenagers saw amazed how the musician appeared and did an amazing performance with many instruments.

It was a very happy music, and everyone began to dance in a funny way to the rhythm if the song. When they finished, everyone applauded.

—Thanks everyone —said one of the musicians— before we go, do we have any musician among us?

—LUKA! —shouted Olivie, and immediately he was forced to go with the rest of the music crew.

—So tell me, which instrument do you play? —asked the leading voice of the band.

—Guitar.

Afterwards, the musicians brought a guitar and gave it to Luka.

—Do your magic — the musicians cheered.

Luka, watching Marinette, knew what to do.

He played a beautiful romantic melody with all his heart. He never stop looking at Marinette.

 _"He is such an amazing musician"_ she thought

Luka has always proven to be a very talented boy. However, today, he was showing all his emotions in such a magnificent way that everyone, including Marinette, was impressed.

Adrien, on the other hand, saw the exchange of glances between Luka and Marinette and didn´t like it. He had to do something.

Adrien quickly turned to Marinette.

—Marinette, can you give me this dance?

—E-Em ... me? — stuttered the girl, looking for another Marinette, just in case.

—Of course you, Marinette. Are you coming? — He extended his hand.

Marinette, with a smile on her lips, accepted it.

At first she had positioned herself with her hands on the boy's shoulder, and her other hand was holding his hand.

However, Adrien, noticing that his teammates were not dancing like that, took advantage of the situation to get closer to Marinette.

As they danced, the music gently enveloped them, rocking back and forth, circling the entire stage. It was a magical moment, and Marinette completely forgot about Luka. She was busy with the boy in front of her.

Their breaths were connected, their eyes linked, it was more than a simple dance. Butterflies in the stomach, sensations everywhere.

The melody itself seemed to come out of them.

When the tune ended, Marinette was slightly disappointed by how short the dance lasted, but was happy for this beautiful experience.

—Well, children, you will have 20 minutes to walk around before returning to school. Remember never to go alone and calculate your time.

—Alya, Marinette, do you want to go shopping with us? —asked Charlotte and Chloé.

—Sure — they said.

* * *

 _Place Vendôme, 1:47 pm._

—Let's go there — Chloé mentioned, entering the Louis Vuitton store.

—And, Marinette, how did you like the visit? — Alya asked while Chloé and Charlotte went to see some purses.

It was obvious that Alya wasn't talking about the visit itself, but the two boys who haunted Marinette's mind.

—Well, well ... I do not know —she answered, confused.

—Oh yeah? And what about that dance with Adrien. You two looked SO in love. Are you starting to have a crush on him?

—I'm not sure. But it was very amazing. —Marinette said with heart eyes.

—If you allow me to give my opinion, Adrien seems to be a very sweet boy, but Luka has been searching for your love for a long time, and he also has a heart of gold...

—Girls, do you mind if we go to the Rue Saint Honoré? I can't stop thinking about this Gucci belt that I have seen — Chloé suggested.

—Yeah, sure— Marinette answered, with her mind elsewhere and more confused than ever.

* * *

 **School has finally ended! So faster updates await.**

 **If you want to leave feedback or recommendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop Team**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone!_

 _This is our first fanfic and we hope it is to your liking. It will be an Adrienenette with bits of Lukanette, and lots of laughs in between!_

 _The new chapters will be released after the ones in Spanish._

 _DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to us, except Charlotte Agreste and Olivie Verau_

 _WARNING: Contains swear words, not intended for children._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Realistic Drama_**

—Well, now! Stop it!— Max told Chloe and Lila. The students had gathered in the school to be able to film their task. However, mmore than one hour had passed since the dissmissal and they had only managed to record a few scenes, all because of the incessant disagreement between Chloé and Lila.

—My clothes must be orange! —protested Lila.

—Come on, obviously a white or cream suit would contrast with the wall.

—I don't give care! I want my outfit to be orange, **AND THAT'S IT!**

—Look, Lila, it's my duty to make sure everything is done in the best way possible. And the film will be better if the dress is not orange. _Capiche?_

—The one who acts is me, not you, Chloe, why can't you understand?"

—The orange is best, why can't you get it!

—If you care so much about color, then go Chloe!

—If I go, we're ruined! My father's a judge in the contest!

—Then I'll go!

—Lila, you're going to ruin your qualification!

—And yours too, which is what matters to **ME!**

—Now, stop it!—shouted Marinette. —I have already made the dress, and it is not any of these colors! Now, Lila, can you wear it?

Lila looked at her contemptuously, but went to the nearest bathroom to change.

When she came back, they were all waiting.

—What is the next scene, Nino?— asked Max.

—Scene number five ~— sang Lila.

—And have you read it?— asked Alya. —Because you didn't know a thing about the previous scenes.

—Well, of course I do. I can tell you that it ends witha kiss between agent Smith and Officer Jones~.

 _Oh No. This cannot be happening!_ thought Adrien.

—I did not write that,— said Alya irritably.

—I wrote it. It was a little change. You know, to advance the story— replied Luka.

—What? Did you change my script without telling me?— Asked Alya.

—You mean OUR script. We're both screenwriters— said Luka.

—Why does it matter who wrote that? We have to shoot this, don't we?— emphasized Lila.

—That's right. We only have permission until 6:00— said Max.

Charlotte took Alya apart.

—Lila can't kiss my brother, there's no way!.

—It just doesn't make sense for the story. The emotional journey of the main character...

—Wait—said Charlotte.

She stood in the middle.

—Don't you think we should consult this?— Besides that we didn't plan that scene, it also has nothing to do with the plot. I don't want everyone's grade to be awful— she said.

—I will go with you— said Chloé.

—So will I— replied Alya.

* * *

 _4:40 pm._

—Well, what now?— Said Lila.

—You know what? We don't have time to wait. We have to film that scene now— Max insisted.

—But what about the girls?— Rose asked.

—Max is right, we have to film it!—cried Olivie.

Maybe Marinette would spend less time with Adrien and more with Luka!

—But, but...—Adrien stammered.

—And in three, in two, in one, action!— shouted Max withno time to lose.

—I'm not afraid of that terrifying thing, officer "whatever yourname is." Now, Kiss Me ~-said Lila.

—Cut!— said Chloe entering the room. —Madame Bustier says that if it is not an important scene for the plot should be made by a secondary character.

—That's not fair! I'll talk to her now— said Lila, going out furiously.

—At least Lila went away—remarked Alya.

—And now, who will do the scene?— said Kim desperately.

—I propose Luka and Marinette!—said Olivie.

— **NOOO!** Hey, that can't happen!—Adrien whisper-shouted to Charlotte.

—What do you want me to do? I'm out of excuses.

—Well, now! Marinette and Luka, here!— ordered Max. —And in three, two, one, action!

—I'm not afraid of the monster!—yelled Marinette.

—That does not guarantee that we will get out alive— said Luka. That's why...— and he got closer. Pink heart-shaped lights invaded the atmosphere while romantic background music could be heard. Adrien, irritated, saw that the responsible for that was nothing more and nothing less than Olivie, who was in charge of lights and music. Marinette and Luka approached, and approached, and approached...

—Cut!—cried Lila, entering the room. —Nobody takes away my role!— shouted Lila to Marinette.

Luka and Olivie could never have hated Lila any more. While Adrien could never have been happier that Lila was there.

—Calm down, Lila, I didn't try anything bad, the others told me to act, I can... **WAAAHH!**

Marinette stumbled upon one of the wires that allowed the lighting, falling from behind and banging his head against the wall.

—Marinette! You have to go to the infirmary— cried Alya, worried.

—I'll go with her— Adrien offered.

—Of course not, you're the protagonist with me!— cried Lila.

—I will go, then— said Luka.

—Well, now, go, Luka, we must continue— said Max.

* * *

 _Infirmary of François Dupont, 5:01 pm._

—So tell me Marinette, do you like acting?— Luka asked while Marinette was resting and the nurse was gone.

—I think it's a very nice art, but it's definitely not my thing.

—Oh? What makes you say that?

—I'm very shy, and it makes me nervous to think that many people will see me. Besides, I'm super clumsy, I'm likely to fall off the stage and people will throw tomatoes at me.

—Of course not, Marinette! You're super talented, and one of the nicest people I know. You're amazing— Luka opined.

—Oh, Luka, that's very...

—Well, you can go, girl—said the nurse, entering the room, dispelling that moment between the two children. —Come back if you have any trouble.

—Of course, Madame! Thank you— replied Marinette, and set out to return with Luka.

* * *

 _5:59 pm._

—Well, we're done!— Max exclaimed, relieved that he had finished filming.—Only the editing is missing.

—Good job, everyone!— Said Alya, also relieved.

—Hey Marinette, do you want to grab an ice cream with me? The Gorilla's not picking me up until later. Things from my father's work— suggested Adrien.

—Sure, that's okay by me—replied Marinette.

While they were leaving, Adrien, excited, raised his thumbs to Charlotte, who was doing the impossible to distract his bodyguard.

* * *

 _Café de la Fontaine, 6:48 pm._

—I can't believe it! Seriously?—asked Marinette as she laughed.

—Yes! And then Père said, 'Charlotte, do you know what food is?' 'Well, yes' she answered. 'Then why are you eating dirt?'

—And you were both 10? Sure?

—Well, yeah, Charlotte was only kind of a silly girl. Well, the thing is, she said, 'It's for a science project.' 'What a foolish project' he answered. She said 'Shut up, dumb old man' and my dad got so angry he didn't let her do what she wanted for a month!

—Wow, Mr Agreste is sure stubborn as heck— said Marinette.

—Tell there was also a time when...

 **Beep BEEEPP!**

The gorilla, tired of Charlotte's excuses, had found Adrien and had to take him home.

—Oops, it looks like they found me. Well, it was nice to spend time with you, _My lady_ ~.

Marinette blushed.

—...WH-What? Um, no, me, no, I'm just Marinette.

—Come on Marinette. You are _My lady_ and my _Bugaboo_ ~.

—I am not the lady of anyone, Adrien!— said Marinette laughing, without taking it seriously. —Well, I must go. _Au revoir_ , Adrien!

While Marinette was leaving, Adrien pondered.

 _Perhaps you are not be my lady now Marinette_ , he thought, _but you will be soon._

* * *

 **If you want to leave feedback or recommendations, feel free to do it!**

 **-TheMiracuWorkshop Team**


End file.
